Birthday Seduction
by MrsDamonSalvatore29
Summary: In all his years of living, no one has ever remembered Damon's birthday, let alone celebrated it, with the exception of his mother. Elena decides that she wants to give Damon the best birthday gift in the world - herself. DE lemons.


**AN: the song that Elena plays is Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera, youtube: watch?v=Vhq0RbjzzNo and Elena's hair and make up is identical to Katherine's in the Masquerade ball. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore." Rose purred as she leaned over from across the reception desk. "Miss Gilbert left you something." She added as she handed Damon a cream coloured envelope. He took it from her and walked over to the hotel bar.

He ordered a tumbler of bourbon whiskey and sat down with the envelope in his hands. Damon took a sip and opened up the envelope. Inside he found a room key and a letter.

_I've got a surprise waiting for you, Birthday Boy._

_Meet me in room 2029 at 7 pm._

Damon looked at his watch; it was 3 minutes to 7. He knocked back his drink and slapped down a few bills before he got up and made his way to the elevator. It was a long ride to the top. As soon as he found the room, he found a note taped to the door, and his name was clearly labeled on it.

_Glad you made it, there's a chair in the middle of the suite._

_Sit on it and don't move. I'll be out in a minute._

_xoxo_

_Elena_

"Well this should be interesting." Damon muttered to himself as he slid the room key into the slot, opening the door. "Elena?" He called out, but she didn't answer. Thanks to his vampire hearing, he heard her in the bathroom.

"I'll call you back Caroline," she whispered on the phone. "Damon's here and I have to make this the best birthday gift he's ever gotten."

He smiled to himself, little did she know, this would be the only birthday gift he's ever gotten since his mother passed away almost 200 years ago. He walked into the parlor of the hotel suite and noticed chocolate covered strawberries on the table next to the large king sized bed. He also noted that there were red silk scarves draped onto the bed.

He walked over and examined the scarves; there were two to be exact. He picked them up and smirked. "Damon Salvatore," he felt Elena's breath on his neck. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" She chastised seductively into his ear.

He turned around to face her and found her dressed in a knee length burgundy silk robe, 9" black leather heels, her bangs pinned back, and her makeup was alluring. "I-I wasn't doing anything." He gulped as he dropped the scarves. Never in his 167 years living on earth did a woman make him forget how to speak when it came to the bedroom. Here, Elena who was a mere 18 years, could make him forget how to breathe, not that he needed to, being dead and all.

"Exactly," she tilted her head and smiled, "you were doing nothing." She grabbed hold of him by his suit jacket and pulled him flush towards her, pressing her body against his. She kissed his neck slowly, nibbling on it slightly. That took him totally by surprise and Damon felt himself harden slightly. She removed her crimson lips from his neck and pouted. "You're over dressed for the occasion."

Immediately, Damon kicked off his boots and Elena slid him out of his blazer. He began to unbutton his white blouse, but Elena stopped him. "Not so fast, big boy." She cooed as she caressed his chest. "Go sit down on the chair, I'm going to give you a little show." She sashayed over to the stereo and turned around to face Damon. "There's only one rule," she slowly undid the sash holding her robe closed; "you can't touch. You can't touch me." She paused as she let the robe slide down her arms and pool around her feet. Damon's jaw dropped at what she was wearing. Elena wore a burgundy coloured corset covered in black lace with a matching thong. Clipped to her corset were black thigh-high fishnet stockings, covered with 9" black leather pumps. Damon felt his erection pitch a visible tent through his black jeans, and they were becoming uncomfortable. Elena noticed this, "Oh and you can't touch yourself either." she added with a sexy smirk.

She turned around and played a racy jazz track. She swayed her hips as she walked to the back of the chair Damon was sitting on. She grasped the back of the chair and arched her back and leaned forward grazing his neck with her lips, drawing a line up to his ear. She tugged on his earlobe with her lips before nibbling on it slightly.

_You've been a bad, bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time_

_So enjoy._

Elena traced her fingers from one shoulder to the next, achingly slow as she walked over to the front of the chair. She stood on Damon's right and straddled him, placing her hands on the top of the chair for support.

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

'_Cause I'm gonna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist_

_You nasty boy_

Elena moved her hips to the beat of the song, lightly grazing Damon's denim-covered bulge as she rolled her hips. She stood up and arched her back, pressing her full chest extremely close to his face.

_I'll give you some "Oh la la"_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_

_I've got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naught boy_

She swayed her hips from side to side before she completely stepped off his lap and stood in front of him, her legs spread with her hands on her hips. Elena moved her hands off her hips and placed them on Damon's knees as she leaned forward arching her back. Slowly, she spread his legs slightly; just enough to fit her body in between. Elena stepped up to Damon and gave him her back. She placed her hands on his knees and sank to the floor. She slowly raised her hips and paused when she scraped his groin with her ass. She then circled her hips, close enough to touch his bulging pants, but not quite.

_Baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first_

_To blow your mind_

Elena then straddled Damon, this time facing him as she ground her hips into his, making Damon throw his head back and groan from the delicious friction.

_Now if you're ready come and get me_

_I'll give you that _

_Hot_

_Sweet _

_Sexy_

_Loving_

Elena took this as her chance to kiss his neck as she unbuttoned his white blouse. Her hands slid beneath the fabric and caressed his toned body. Her mouth made its way back up to his lips and she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth lightly, rocking her hips against his. Damon thrusted his hips upwards into hers, making Elena moan into his mouth. His hands snaked around her waist and moved down to her ass, giving it a light squeeze. Elena finished unbuttoning his blouse and pushed it down his built arms and threw it onto the floor. She broke away, and pushed herself off of Damon.

"Why'd you stop?" Damon whispered, barely audibly. Elena leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before she dropped to her knees. She unbuckled his pants and removed any remaining piece of clothing on his body, except his boxers.

Her hands traced up his thighs lightly, setting his skin on fire. Damon was going to explode if she didn't touch him soon. She gripped his waistband with both her hands and locked her eyes with his. A small smile played onto her lips as she slowly dragged his black boxers down his legs, tossing them behind her. Her hands snaked up to his hard member and gripped it at the base, while the other hand caressed his thigh. She ran her hand up and down his shaft while she kissed the head. "Elena…please." Damon begged silently. Never had he begged for a woman to end her torture of him. Never had he been the submissive. It was always the other way around with Damon Salvatore.

She licked a line from the bottom of the underside of his shaft to the tip. Damon groaned as he involuntarily raised his hips, craving more friction. Slowly, she took him in her mouth inch my inch, until he disappeared completely. She made eye contact with him, and moaned. The vibrations doubled the pleasure that Damon was feeling, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Damon grabbed Elena as he stood up and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed his tongue into her mouth. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them back to the bed and placed Elena in the centre. "Told me I couldn't touch you, couldn't touch myself," Damon breathed out huskily, his eyes darkened by lust. He grabbed the scarves from the floor, "now it's your turn to be teased and tortured." His smile was sinful. Using his vampire speed, he tied Elena's wrists to the bed post before she could even open her mouth to object.

"Damon," Elena pouted, "it was supposed to be the other way around." She moaned as she tugged on her restraints before giving up.

"Why Elena, I believe you're overdressed for this occasion." He smirked as his hands traced the outline of her hips all the way to her breasts. His hands lingered at the top of the corset before tearing it from her body. He threw the tattered pieces to the side of the bed. His body hovered over hers.

"Damon!"

"Hush, I'll buy you another." He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Damon continued to kiss her, slowly moving his lips down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point; marking his territory. As he sucked and nibbled on her neck, Elena rubbed her thighs together to relieve the aching that began to build. "Uh-uh." Damon warned, as he pushed her thighs apart to prevent her from lightening the tension building between her legs. He grabbed the plate of chocolate covered strawberries from the bedside table and popped one between his lips. He placed the plate next to Elena.

"We're going to have some fun with these." He leaned in to kiss her. She parted her mouth, granting him access. She could taste the sweetness of the chocolate and the fruitiness of the strawberry on his tongue. It turned her on.

Damon broke away and sat between Elena's legs with the plate in his lap. He fed her a strawberry. He picked up another, but this time rather than eating it or feeding it to Elena; he used it to torture her. He held the berry lightly in his hand and ran the tip down her neck, lightly grazing her skin, to her collarbone, to each breast focusing on her nipples causing them to pebble and then down her belly. He reached the edge of her thong, but removed the strawberry from her skin and popped it into his mouth. "Damon…please." She mewled, trying to break free from her restraints.

"I'm just getting started, Elena." He kissed across her collarbone, moving down to her breasts. He took one nipple between his fingers and tugged on it while the other was covered with his mouth, his tongue and teeth caressing and nibbling on it. Elena shrieked from pleasure and bucked her hips forward, wanting more. He continued his teasing by kissing a passionate beeline down Elena's stomach, stopping at her thong. He ignored the thong and kissed down her right thigh first, removing her heels and then the fishnet stalking. Damon kissed the inside of her knee, working his way up to the inside of her thigh, and nearing Elena's sex. He could smell the arousal dripping from her, soaking through the silky black fabric. He skipped over that area and moved onto her left thigh, removing her heel and stalking as well. He kissed the inside of her thigh, but this time slower than before.

Elena groaned from frustration. "Patience Elena, patience." Damon said in between his kisses. He threaded his hands through the elastics of her thong and slowly slid it down her legs, tossing it behind him. Damon spread her legs farther apart as he nestled himself between them. Elena could feel his cool breath on the inside of her thighs. He began to kiss her thighs, inching closer and closer to her core. Elena moved her hips upwards impatiently, but Damon pressed them back down.

Damon licked along her folds softly at first, switching between soft licks and warm kisses. This caused Elena to writhe as he worked his mouth on her. He removed his mouth from her folds and kissed her hard on the lips. His hands untied the scarves holding Elena down, setting her wrists free. Immediately, she wrapped an arm around his neck, the other hand threaded through his hair. "I can't wait anymore." She panted out.

Damon thought he could stretch this out a bit longer. "Wait for what?" He smirked at her edginess.

"You know what!" She gritted out as she writhed underneath him.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Elena." He whispered in her ear.

"I want you inside me. Make me forget my name!" She moaned out as his fingers slipped into her wet core. He slowly added another finger inside her as his thumb circled her clit quickly. Elena began to rake her nails on his back while her hips were riding Damon's hand. "Damon…I'm going to...ahh," she moaned loudly. Her hips bucked wildly as she came.

Damon removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. "Elena," he whispered between kisses that he placed on her neck as he rubbed his length against her wet centre. She nodded, giving him permission to enter her. He entered her, inch by inch, filling her completely. Elena bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams of desire. He waited for her body to adjust to his large size before he started moving in her.

He started out slow, kissing her softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He then began to speed up, almost pulling out completely before burring himself to the hilt. Elena began matching his rhythm, thrust for thrust. Damon rolled them over so Elena was now on top riding him. She grabbed him by the hair and made him sit up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, allowing him to plunge deeper into her. He cupped her breast with on hand while the other massaged her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm. Damon kissed her on her neck, "Damon I'm so close," she panted, "I want you to bite me."

He was shocked to hear those words leave her mouth. He looked at her and she nodded, assuring him that she truly wanted this. He thrusted into her with vampire speed while rubbing her clit. He could feel her muscles clenching on his hard member, and he knew she was close to the edge. His fangs extended and he scraped her neck with them, "do it now." She moaned out loudly. He bit down hard and she screamed with pleasure. Elena felt the most powerful orgasm shudder through her entire body, causing her toes to curl. She collapsed on Damon's chest, and he cradled her body in his lap.

He lifted the covers and covered their naked bodies with it as they lay down. Damon spooned Elena, linking his fingers with hers as he pressed kisses into her soft hair. "Thank you" he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"For what?"

"For making this the most amazing birthday I've ever had. No one's ever taken the time to set up anything for me." He whispered as he stroked my hair.

She turned around and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I love you Damon, happy birthday." She rested her head on his chest as he lay on his back and held her closer. He finally got the girl of his dreams. In all his years, this was his happiest moment ever.


End file.
